Shinjiru
by Reiku E. Suzuki
Summary: The GazettE, Reituki: J'ai encore tué hier, pas par plaisir, mais par obligation. Mais ça, je ne peux pas lui dire...


**Titre: **Shinjiru (Croire)

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki

**Genre : **Amour, amitié, policier...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

Petit OS écrit lors de mon marathon d'écriture à 14 ou 15h, je crois. Donc j'étais encore bien réveiller, j'avais plein de bonnes énergie et toute ma tête pour l'écriture, et j'avais pas encore mal à la main! On me dit parfois que j'ai une écriture enfantine. Quand j'ai relu ce texte, je me suis demandé où se trouvait l'enfantin là-dedans x.x Mais bon... Bonne lecture^^

**Début du chapitre**

Je m'accotai au mur, sortis mon briquet et une clope et posai le bout mortel sur mes lèvres. Je savais qu'à chaque bouffée que je prenais, je m'avançais un peu plus vers la mort, ma mort. À moi. La mienne. La nicotine me calma peu à peu et je fermai les yeux. Je me laissai glisser contre le mur et me retrouvai assit, les jambes à semi replié contre moi. Là, dehors, j'étais bien. Le soleil caressait mes mèches blondes, insouciant du trouble que je gardais sous mon regard de glace. Hier encore, j'avais tué.

Je me revois encore botter légèrement le cadavre de ma botte sale pour m'assurer qu'il était bien mort. La nuit sans lune réduisait ma visibilité. Tant mieux, comme ça je serai moins visible aux yeux des autres. Et même si quelqu'un me voyait, il ne verrait sans doute que mon capuchon noir, mes quelques mèches blondes, et ce bandeau blanc qui cache une partie de mon visage. Impossible de me reconnaître, de ça, j'essayais de m'en convaincre. Même si je ne laisse habituellement pas de témoin. Mais hier…

«Fumer est mauvais pour la santé. »

Je sentis une petite main sur ma joue, avant de sentir qu'on m'enlevait ma cigarette de mes lèvres. J'ouvris simplement les yeux sans rien dire, regardant mon petit brun s'asseoir à côté de moi en prenant une bouffée de mon bâton mortel. Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit, même s'il mit plus de distance entre nous qu'à l'habitude.

-Tu ne vas pas en cours? Demandais-je.

-Toi non plus.

-Je ne vais jamais en cours.

-Je sais.

Un autre sourire. Irrésistible. La distance entre nous me paraissait si infranchissable, et pourtant, je pris toute ma volonté pour me rapprocher. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je le pris dans mes bras avec mes mains qui ont trop souvent été salies. Tuer, c'est mon métier, ma manière de vivre. J'ai beau être un étudiant ordinaire qui ne se fait pas trop remarquer, il ne reste que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour continuer à vivre. Hier encore, c'était mon travail. Je ne le fais pas par plaisir, je le fais pas obligation. Après avoir vérifié que l'autre gosse avait bien rendu son dernier souffle, j'allais simplement rentrer chez moi, la conscience encore un peu lourde. Mais il était là, le témoin. Une petite silhouette frêle, fragile, emmitouflé dans sa veste boutonnée jusqu'à son nez. Quand je me suis retourné vers elle, nos regards se sont croisés un instant. J'ai plongé mes yeux dans ses prunelles bleus. Puis elle est partit en courant. Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. Si je l'avais fait… j'aurai dû la tuer. Une innocente.

-Rei, tu trembles.

-C'est rien. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

Il se colla un peu plus contre moi. Je refermai encore plus mes bras autour de son petit corps, avant de lui arracher ma cigarette des mains pour en prendre une autre bouffée. Puis j'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur si chaude, si désirable. Je ne devrais pas avoir le droit de le toucher. Je suis un monstre. Alors qu'il est si pur, qu'il me fait tellement confiance.

-La cloche vient de sonner.

-M'en fiche.

-Rei, on devrait aller en cours.

-J'ai pas envie. Reste avec moi.

Il soupira, mais je devinai son sourire sur ses lèvres. Il est toujours aussi souriant avec moi, alors qu'il peut se montrer si sombre et si froid avec les autres. Distant serait le mot juste. Un peu comme s'il ne pouvait pas se mêler avec les autres. Tant mieux. Comme ça, je pourrai le garder pour moi stout seul.

-Rei, je ne veux pas de secret entre nous.

-De quoi tu parles?

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Avait-il eu conscience de quelque chose, à propos de ma vie secrète? Je ne veux pas avoir à tout lui avouer. Il ne me pardonnera probablement jamais. Je dois lui mentir… toute ma vie.

-Je te parle de moi. Il y a des choses que je ne t'ai pas dites, et que je ne peux plus taire maintenant.

-Ah…

-Tu sembles soulagé.

-Tu te fais des idées. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

Il se retourna pour me faire face. Il passa doucement sa main sur ma joue, avant de reprendre ma cigarette pour la jeter au sol. Puis, il vint doucement coller ses lèvres sur les miennes, en un baiser léger que je n'osai pas approfondir. J'avais un peu peur, je l'avoues. Mais rien ne pourrait être pire que s'il apprenait la vérité.

-Dit, je peux te faire confiance?

-Bien sûr. Tu sais bien que tu peux toujours compté sur moi.

-Je ne te crois pas. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais cru. Mais tu es cruel, avoir réussi à me faire tomber amoureux de toi, comme ça.

-Je… ne comprends pas.

Il sortit un bout de tissus de sa poche, et tout en venant de nouveau occupé mes lèvres des siennes, il me l'attacha autour de la tête. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je restai figé alors qu'il replaçait le tissu pour cacher mon nez, avant de replacer quelques peu mes mèches devant mes yeux. Il plongea ses prunelles bleues dans les miennes, avant de laisser tomber d'un ton un peu triste : « J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais des yeux magnifiques. »

Mon cœur se serra. Je n'essayai même pas de me débattre ou de m'enfuir lorsqu'il passa des menottes autour de mes poignets. Le sort était jeté. Peut-être que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal en me débattant. Ou peut-être que je voulais qu'on m'enferme, qu'on me force à arrêter de tuer. Peut-être qu'au fond… je le voulais. Mais il restait quelques doutes.

-Tu me suivais?

-Toujours, mais j'ai perdu trop souvent ta trace.

-Tu m'as menti?

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. C'est mon travail, tu sais, je ne fais pas ça par plaisir.

Ça, je pouvais le comprendre. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était lui qui s'excusait.

J'entendis les sirènes des voitures de police pas loin, sachant qu'elles venaient sans doute pour moi. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de me sourire tristement.

-Pourtant, je t'ai aimé pour vrai. Dis-moi que ce n'était pas qu'un mensonge.

-Qui entre toi et moi à le plus menti à l'autre, dis-moi…

-C'est injuste. Mais je t'attendrai. Encore…

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Un policier ne peut sortir avec un tueur à gage.

-Mais je t'aime!

-Et moi, je n'ai plus confiance en toi.

Je les laissai m'embarquer dans la voiture, en ravalant mes larmes. Si je lui laissais le moindre espoir, il allait s'accrocher… Mais je suis un monstre, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne m'attende pas. Ruki… Je suis désolé, je t'ai encore menti. Pour la dernière fois.

Mais je t'aime.

**Fin du chapitre**

On me reproche parfois que j'écrit toujours trop en rapport à la mort. Eh bien, vous avez rien vu. La mort est un sujet qui me passionne, après tout (la fille qui a hâte de mourir pour voir ce qu'il y a après x.x)


End file.
